Closer to Perfect
by Pinch
Summary: IcemanPyro slashfic. Two points of view. Thoughts on one another leading to actions long awaited.


Title: Closer to Perfect  
Rating: R ish.. Bad mouthed Pyro, disposal of clothing, and sparse sexual activity wee the fun stuff  
Summary: Two points of view. Thoughts on one another leading to actions long awaited.   
Disclaimer: Xmen arent mine. I do not own Pyro. Iceman, John or Bobby- Whatever name you choose to use for the boys. I own 1 pair of converse shoes, a computer and keyboard. I dont own Ice, Wind, Water, Heat, Fire or any of the other elements and ect used in this story. I do own a horrible writing ability.. I also own a toothbrush and if you steal my story..thats kinda like coming into my house and stealing my toothbrush.. Its personal and I'll be offended. I might even have to knock out a few teeth. So.. Read, dont steal. Got it? I don't wanna have to get mean now..  
  
Oh and by the way guys.. This ones for Sarah Maria, Jayme, Rhi, and the Pyro/Bobby slashfanlisting  
  
  
  
  
  
Pyro. I rolled the name over and over inside my head, it fit him. Of course it fit him, but I mean it really fit him. The heat inside him, I ached to cool. John, my roommate, my amusement on nights when I have nothing else better in mind, my dirty little secret.   
  
_Bobby… You're so perfect, your smile, your eyes, you make me sick. I watch you, closer than you probably realize. I'm looking for a flaw. Something so that I can compile a list of reasons I shouldn't want you. I only have one right now. The way you make me feel. Its sickening. I watch you sleep, the moon casting a blue tint on your body like I can see the ice through your skin. Your veins pulsing with it, your heart beating and chest rising. I watch it all. _  
  
Your not as bad as you act. I hear you cry in your sleep, kicking the sheets to the end of the bed, tangled and unable to get away from whatever is haunting you. I see you smile, I see you watching me. I know you cant see my face, so I stay still hoping you don't look away. Your expression changes so often its hard to understand what you feel. First it scared me, but now I almost feel a comfort, like your watching out for me. I know through that thick skin, something has to understand.   
_  
You are frustrating, your stupid icy eyes and your cold finger tips. _  
  
Your really quite funny with the way you think I don't notice.  
  
_I can't expect you not to see me sooner or later._  
  
Here I am again, I should be asleep but I am I'm watching him. He is watching me, I think I finally understand the thoughts in his mind. The window is open, its warm outside, but I can only imagine what he feels. Has he given up? Yes, he's laying back now, turning to his stomach. He will be asleep soon. The window is on my side but it's giving enough light that I can see the curve of his back, the dark skin glistening as he makes his first move to push the covers from his body.   
  
_I'll never be able to sleep, not with him there. I'm going to scream sooner or later. I need somewhere to bury my head, muffle the sound so not to wake him. He's right there, 10 feet from me and I am helpless. I fucking hate being helpless. The empty endless feeling of knowing I won't ever tell him lurks in my stomach making me feel nauseous. This is beyond my control. I'm not stupid, I realize how this can screw up everything and I'm not about to fuck with what I've got.   
_  
Why is he angry? He really has a short fuse. I wonder quietly if that short fuse is linked to more than just..well Bobby that is not the point. But then again, maybe I'll find out.  
  
_God its like can feel him crawling onto my bed. I resist the urge to reach behind me and make sure, if by chance he's awake now from my screaming then I'll just look like a fool. I swear I can hear his breathing echoing through my ears, bouncing off my skin, cooling me with his damn release of air.   
  
_He's sweating just a little, I can tell as I lean closer. How can he not notice I'm right here? I'm cautious and know to be slow so not to startle him. The sweat gathers on his skin and tiny droplets are just asking to be-no! Bobby control yourself.   
  
_I imagine him with one leg between mine, one hand on either side of my chest. I can almost feel the green striped pajama pants brushing against my own. It seems too real unlike the other time's I have pretended he is here with me. My eyes are closed and I refuse to think that maybe I should stop before I say something loud enough to be heard.   
  
_Body heat, something I never really possessed much myself, I can feel it now. I lift my hand and draw it slowly over his spine pulling ice crystals down to the small of his back with my motion. He jumps but I cant stop. Taking the small globe of ice in my fingers I repeat my action this time holding it against the shoulder. He makes it melt as rolls his neck to the side, his body temperature much too high to keep the frozen material close. A water droplet rolls over his chest as he opens his eyes to watch.  
  
_I can see the actual water moving over my skin. He is in my bed taunting me with these games. My heart stops in my chest as he places his hand on the back of my neck. I don't have any idea what he thinks he's doing. I grab the wrist and pull it around to my mouth as he lets the ball of ice fall to my pillow. I can see the shine of an ice particle still on his thumb as my lips part.  
  
_My thumb is against his bottom lip, I can feel the upper lip closing around it but I am unable to see. I want to watch. I want to know what he is doing, to see those facial expressions and match them to the ones he gives as I supposedly sleep.  
  
_His other fingers rest on my cheek and I am no longer the one being teased. I try to turn but his leg is between mine creating a problem. A few moments of grunting and a bite of his thumb as he pulls it away -- we move so that he is on top of me. Pulling his white undershirt from his body and gripping my fingers in his hair I pull him down to me so that I can see him clearly.  
  
_His breath is hot against my lips, his dark brown eyes are searching my face.  
  
_He's smiling that stupid half grin like he knows what I am thinking.   
  
_His fingers tighten in my hair and I cant help but let a wince fall from my mouth as tears prick my eyelids.  
  
_His lips part to let a useless sound pass but it is muffled. My teeth graze his bottom lip and they part once more turning to the left and covering my own. His mouth still lingers of mint toothpaste and his tongue is surprisingly warm against mine. His fingers dig into my sides and a gust of wind cools my entire being.  
  
_He slightly releases the hold on me and relaxes into the kiss. I can feel his warmth pass over me like a wildfire blazing its way through a forest. He lifts his body against mine raising his hips to press against me.  
  
_My hand unconsciously travels down his side pulling at the drawstring of his pants and pushing them off. I feel the curve of his hip against my hand now as he kicks them to the floor.   
  
_I have never minded the cool air in the room or the slight breeze, and this feeling of warmth he gives me is new. I'm not sure I like the mixture, my body's reactions are too slow.  
  
_He moans against my mouth and my eyes squeeze tightly shut. I wanted this longer than I can remember and now I'm not sure I know what to do.  
  
_His boxerbreifs are thin cotton, black if I remember correctly. They are no help in hiding his excitement as I press my palm against the material, wrapping my fingers slowly around. He swallows hard pulling away from the kiss to gasp for air and I can't help but laugh.   
  
_He's laughing. Not the maniacal laugh that haunted me in my dreams but something of satisfaction. I don't feel the urge to push him away as I did then, instead my body screams for us to be closer than this.  
  
_I kiss his lips slowly as I position myself closer so that our stomachs touch when inhales, my hand still exploring the familiar yet new territory. His hips raise to my touch and I realize I am in control.  
  
_Its too much, all too perfect, just like him. As sure as one hand is against his chest curling over his shoulder, the other presses the thin white sheet into my palm. I can feel my muscles tighten, my lips against his are parted slightly and suddenly the room is spinning.  
  
_I can hear something along the lines of _Bobby_ escape from his lips.  
  
_I don't dare open my eyes. I can feel his body leave the spot beside me and I feel like tears might fall if I open them.   
  
_I search for my pants, his hand no longer against me and I am once more cold.   
  
_I know I was not imagining this because I hear him rustling around the fallen bed sheets.  
  
_He's laying there, calmer than any other night I've seen him.   
  
_His fingers wrap around mine, pulling me up. I open my eyes to see a blur of blue. The moon has lit him once more, only this time my hand is against his. I can see the pale light contrasted with my dark skin as he urges me to stand. I follow him to his perfect bed on his perfect side of the room. He pulls me in beside him and curls his perfect body against my chest. I slide my hand over his perfect stomach feeling for the first time, the breath he takes that makes him look so perfect. He exhales and a small amount of cold air hits my skin. I smile, feeling perfect..._  



End file.
